


The Thing About Nick

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Category: The Chronicles of Nick - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Gen, Healing, demon swarm, just having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Caleb is annoyed with Nick, but the kid is nicer than the Malachai has any right to be.





	The Thing About Nick

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting unfinished in my folder for a while. So I decided to finish it not as seriously as my other one.

The thing about Nick, Caleb noticed, was that he actually seemed to appreciate Caleb. Well whenever they seemed to get into a bad situation, he did. Nick _cared_ , and despite the fact that Nick was supposed to be just an assignment, Caleb was a little touched. No one else had ever thanked him like that before, risked their life just to try to save him. Of course Caleb was least appreciative when Nick was doing something stupid that could get him killed.

                Which is why when another swarm of demons came after Nick, again, he was furious that Nick was right there trying to fight them off with Caleb instead of running off like he should’ve. How was he supposed to keep the young Malachi safe when Nick refused to leave Caleb in dangerous situations? His favorite argument seemed to be, “I left you when Zavid attacked you, and you almost died! And I’m not going to let on die on my watch.” Funny, because Nick had ended up saving Zavid’s life anyway, threatening Caleb’s life hadn’t seemed to factor into that decision.

                “Nick,” Caleb growled warningly.

                “Nope.” Nick was already trying to fight the demons off with Caleb. The kid had no sense of what a bodyguard was supposed to do. Or self-preservation.

                Caleb was slammed into the lockers behind him in the moment of distraction. Screw this. He grabbed Nick and teleport them to his guarded house and shoved the Malachai into the couch. “Next time, get out. It’s not your job to protect me. It is mine to make sure you don’t get yourself killed.”

                Nick actually pouted. Caleb turned away from him with annoyance. Why couldn’t he shake off the baby off? He was like a puppy that kept following him expecting treats.

                Behind him, Nick gasped, and he realized that he had some deep gashes from the fight. Then a flash of light filled the room, and the pain vanished. Caleb turned on Nick. “Did you just heal me?!”

                “I had no idea I could do that.”

                Caleb didn’t even know what to say to that.


End file.
